The Amazing Life of A Brony in Equestria
by ponymaster18
Summary: This is a story about me living my life in Equestria warning some cussing involved and deaths of bad characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream/ Sum up of Previous Events**

I was in my house in Ponyville taking a shower when all of a sudden my girlfriend Rainbow Dash came in and started taking a shower with me. So I naturally covered up my private parts and asked her what was she doing. She didn't answer me. So after a few moments of waiting I decided I would finish taking my shower. Soon after taking my shower my dream does a time jump showing us getting married and then to another one of her giving birth to our two kids: Miricale a pegasus who looked just like her mom but had my hazel colored eyes and Jackson an earth pony who had a dark brown colored mane and tail to match my hair color but other than that looked just like his mom.

**The Real World aka Ponyville**

I was waking up to the sound of the alarm clock that sat next to a photo frame that had a photo of our wedding and one of our family and the rest of the main 6 together for a picnic. I rolled over to see Rainbow Dash still asleep and wishpered in her ear "Good morning beautiful." She then turned over to me and said "Good morning to you too handsome." I soon heard the sound of tiny hooves running down the hall and I thought "Oh shit their up all ready." Before I new it 4 year old Miricale and Jackson burst threw the door and started to climb all over the bed saying together "Mommy daddy it's time to get up it's time to get up." I said "Easy kids easy remember I am a human I don't have bones as strong as you do." They soon start to settle down and got off the bed. I then sat up and said "Did you make your beds?" They said "Yes we did." I said "Ok did you brush your teeth?" They said "No not yet." I said "Ok then go brush your teeth and I will go get breakfast ready." They nodded in agreement and left the room to go brush thier teeth. I then turned to Rainbow Dash and said "Love you and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." I then got out of bed and headed downstairs to start on breakfast. After breakfast I went and walked the kids to school for today was their first day of school. When we arrived at school I went up to Mrs. Cheerlie and told her if they caused any kind of trouble feel free to let me know. She said "Ok Mr. Vento I will." With that I went over to Miricale and Jackson and said "Be good and learn something today ok." They said "Ok daddy we will." After hugging them good bye I then went and left for work. For you see I work for a pony named Lyra Heartstring and for those of you who don't know it she is extremely fasanatied with humans and with me being the only human in Equestria I knew I could get a job with her letting her study and learn all about humans. I make 50 bits a day just doing what I would normally do. After work I went to the school to pick up the kids. When we finally got home I saw a note on the door I went and took it of the door and it said "Come to the edge of the Everfree forest alone if you ever want to see your wife again." After reading the note I heard the kids ask "What does it say daddy?" I said "Kids daddy needs to go some where and you can't come along so why don't you go over to Auntie Twillight's place, and mommy or daddy will come get you later ok." With a confused look on their face they said "Ok daddy." And left for Princess Twilight's Castle. For only Twilight and Rainbow Dash knew that I used to work for a secret agency for good that was so hush hush it didn't even have a name. I then went into the house and got my field knife and hand gun that I kept hidden in our bedroom for emergencies and then left for the edge of the Everfree Forest.

**At the Edge of the Everfree Forest**

When I finally arrived at the edge of the Everfree forest I heard a voice say "Agent Vento so nice of you to come." I said "The feeling isn't meautal Derpy." Derpy was secretly a very smart pony who was aslo in charge of the agency she just pretended to be dumb around other ponies. "So where is my wife." I said . She said "Don't worry about her she is completely unharmed see." As she whistled causing two extremely muscular earth ponies to come out while restraining my wife. I said "Let her go now she has nothing to do with this." Derpy said "I will but first I need you to do something for me." I said "Get somepony else to do it for you know I am no longer an agent." She said "But you are the only one qualified for the job and have you forgotten once you are an agent you are one for life." I said "Fine tell me what the job is." She said "It seems that Queen Chrysalis is planing to take over Equestria again." I said "And you need me to put a stop to it right?" She said "Yes by any means needed." I said "Ok and how come I am the only one who can stop her." She said "Because too many of my best ponies got hurt tring to stop her and I knew you were the best of the best we have ever had in our agency." I said "Ok I will do it on one condition." She said "And what would that be?" I said "Release my wife now and you never bother my familly again you got that." Derpy thought about it for a few momment before she said "Deal, boys you may release her now." Once they let Rainbow Dash go she ran over to me and held me and said "You don't have to do this for think about the kids." I said "That is why I have to for I am not doing this for Equestria safety but for you and the kids." She said "We can find another way." I said "And how is that for you know as well as I do we no longer have the Elements of Harmony to protect us that is why the agency was built." She then said "We can leave Equestria then." I said "And go where for once they take over Equestria their will be no where safe in any world." I then said "I should be gone for no longer than 2 days but if I don't return by then I want you to tell the kids the truth about me." She then looked at me and said "Ok I will, just promise me you will be careful ok." I then looked at her in the eyes and said "I promise." After that we shared a passionite and loving kiss before Derpy came up and said "You better get going if you plan on stopping her. "I then said " Ok." I then looked at Rainbow on last time and said " I will be back before you know it." Me and Derpy then headed to the agency deep inside the Everfree Forest.

**At The Agency**

Once we had arrived at the agency I went to the weapons room to pick up some supplies I thought might be neccesary to take down the queen which were: a dozen sticky bombs, a sniper rifle with an infar red scope, a pair of binocculars and a few other types of weapons. I then left to the small air port that the agency had built for me and got into the helicopter and started checking everything to make sure everything was ready including the 3 small barrels of extra fuel that I knew I would need to get me to the Changeling's hideout and back again for the hideout was a very long ways away. After seeing that I had everything I needed and that the helicopter's fuel tank was full I then started up the helicopter which coughed and sputtered a few times before it sprang into life and I was then off to the Changeling's hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fields Outside the Changeling's Hideout**

Once I had safely landed my helicopter down in the fields I went and had it filled up for the second time since I left the agency. After finishing filling up the helicopter I went and got the supplies out of it and started towards the the hideout. When I finally arrived just outside of the hideout I took out my binoculars and began to scan the area. After scanning the area I found the building where they take ponies that they have captured and turn them into mindless changelings. I then said to myself "I got shut that building down permanently" and sneaked over to it. Once I was inside I began freeing all the captured ponies and was planting sticky bombs along the way in different spots. After I finished freeing everypony and made sure that no pony was still in here I left the building and set of the charges that then reduced the building to rubble along with getting every changeling's attention and they all rushed over to were I was and I soon realized I was out numbered but I was not going down without a fight. Then one of the changelings was getting to jump me, but I caught him out of the corner of my left eye and when he did I grabbed him by his horn and threw him into another changeling. Then one of the changelings snuck up behind me and use his magic to knock me out.

**Changeling Ingratiating Room **

A few hours later I finally came threw and found myself tied to a chair in a room and in a few minutes Queen Chrysalis entered the room and looked at me and said "Comfortable Mr. Vento?" I said "Can't say that I am and how do you know my name?" She said "You are the only human in Equestria that kind of news travels far and fast." I said "Oh yeah I forgot about that. But that doesn't matter I am still going to put a stop to you and your plans." She then looked at me and started to laugh and say "How do you plan to do that when you are tied to a chair?" She then left the room leaving me there alone. Once I was sure she wasn't coming back I started to work on the ropes holding to the chair. In about 5 minutes I was free for changeling were not good at tying knots. But my joy soon faded once I realized they had taken all my weapons and destroyed them, at least almost all of them I still had my field knife that was tucked away in my left pant pocket. I then left the room and start to take out all the changelings until it was just me and the queen. I then went to go to the throne room where I knew I would find her. Sure enough I was right for there she was sitting up on her throne. I then said "Miss me Chrissie for I missed you." I then threw my knife at her head only to have her barely miss it and loose a chunk of her hair. I said " that will go in my trophy room. Also don't bother calling for help for I already taken care of your little helpers" She then looked at me with hate filled eyes and said "You are going to pay for that." Her horn then started to glow before it shot out a magical blast that barely missed me. I said " Wow Chrissie your aim is worse bad than mine is." I then started charging at her which turned out to be a big mistake as she lifted up her front legs and knocked me down before landing on my chest and right arm and breaking it. " Ow son of a bitch that hurt." I shouted in pain before kicked her off sending her across the room and got up with my left arm. I then went over to where my knife was stck at and pulled it out of the wall. Chrysalis was now get up and started to charge after me I manage to get out of the way and cut her left cheek with the edge of my knife. She let out a cry in pain. I then said how do you like that bitch. She glared at me before she try and tackle me again, but I then grabbed her in a head lock and said "Surrender Chrissie." She said "I would rather die then surrender to a weakling like you." I said "Fine have it your way." I then snapped her neck causing her to collapse to the floor. Once I was sure she was dead I went back to the helicopter and was flying back home. I was forced to land the helicopter in the field that I had to stop in the first time to fill it because I was dangerously low on fuel. I knew I couldn't refuel the helicopter due to my broken arm for the fuel barrel would be way to heavy to lift with just one arm. I also knew that it would take a lot longer for my arm to heal right than to head out on foot back to Ponyville.

**Ponyville**

It took me 7 days but I finally saw the sign that said Ponyville city limits with that I smiled and said "I am finally almost home." and despite how tired I was given renewed strength at the thought of finally getting to see my family again and ran as fast as I could into town but I knew I need to go to the hospital first to have my arm taken care of. After I left the hospital with my arm in a cast I finally head home. When I finally got home I opened the door and said "Honey, kids I am home." After a few minutes of no answer the silence was then broken by the sounds of small hooves galloping across the floor. I then saw it was Miricale and Jackson running up to the door to see who it was as soon as they both saw that it was me they said "Daddy's home." And with that they came galloping up to me as fast as their tiny legs could carry them. When they finally reached me they came to a stop and started hopping up and down while asking me questions. Jackson was the first one to ask and he said "Is it true that you use to work for a secret agency for good?" I said "Yes it is." He then smiled at me and said "That is so awesome." Then Miricale asked her question "Is it true that you had to beat up the bad ponies?" I said "Yes it is." She said "Oh wow." Jackson then asked "Can we see any of your spy move." I thought about it before I said "Maybe when I am all better." I then said "I missed you two so much and I would love to tell you more, but I want to go see mommy and spend some time with her ok, by the way where is she?" They both said "She is upstairs in the bedroom." I then looked at them and said "Thanks." Before I went and tussled their manes with my good arm. After that I then went upstairs to our bedroom. I saw that our bedroom door was closed. So I went over to it and started opening it and as soon as I opened the door a few inches I heard Rainbow Dash say "Not now kids mommy is still upset." With her head still in the pillow. So I continued to open the door to let myself in and once I was in I started walking over to her. This time Rainbow Dash said "I thought I said not now mommy is upset." She then lifted her head to see it was me. She looked at me with shook before she got up off the bed and ran over to me and said "I thought I would never get to see you again when you didn't come back when you said you where." I said "Yeah sorry about that but you see it's kinda hard to refuel a helicopter with only one arm." It was then that she finally notice my cast. She then said "Oh honey you look awful. Why don't you go lie down." I said "Ok sweetie and we won't have to worry about Queen Chrysalis anymore."

**9 Years Later**

As I had promised I had showed them some of my coolest spy moves and Showed them a few taught them a few of the basics but made them promise to only use them in an emergency. Today however was a very important day for them for today was their 13th birthday and they where finally old enough to join the agency. So I figured I would take them on a tour of the agency. When we finally arrived at the agency we were greeted by a not too happy Derpy. She then came over to me and said "Agent Vento what in the name of Princess Celestia do you think you are doing bring these two with you" pointing at my kids. I said "Calm down Derpy I thought you might like three new recruits. She looked at me with a confused look and said "Three?" I then looked at her and said yeah "Miricale, Jackson, and me but only if you let me train them." She thought about it for a moment before she finally nodded her head in agreement. I then looked at Miricale and Jackson and said "Did you hear that you can finally become agents like your old man." They both looked at me with wide smiles. I then said "Well you might as well get a tour of this place if you are going to work here then." Once we started the tour I took them to several different areas like the weapons room, the training grounds, the research department and the generator room where the building got it's power from just to name a few. After the tour was over I said "And now to give you two your first spy gear." As I handed each a pocket knife. They looked at it and said "It's just a regular old pocket knife." I said "That is where you are wrong. True it looks like an regular old pocket knife but these are indestructible and never go dull and the knives can cut threw virtually anything like butter." I then showed them by pulling out a diamond and then grabbed my knife and said "That this pocket knife is 15 years old and has never been sharpened of course now watch this." I then pulled out one of the knives and cut threw the diamond with one quick slash down the middle, the diamond then fell apart in two. They both sat there in aw at what they just saw happened. With that now over I said "Lets head back home before mom start to wonder where we have been." They both let out a small groan before saying "Ok dad." On our way home Jackson came up to me and said "Dad how did you and mom meet each other?" I then said "It is a long story I will tell you about it on the way home." With that I started telling them the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash Back **

I had been a part of the agency for 3 years and was just assigned what I considered my first real assignment which was to keep an eye on Discord and to stop him by any means needed if he returned to his evil ways. I had never been to Ponyville before for I had to stay in the agency till my training was complete. So when I first came to Ponyville everypony was a bit scared of me for they never seen a human before at least everypony but Rainbow Dash was. She was the first one to come up to me and asked me "Can I help you?" I then looked at her and said "Yes I am new in town and was wondering if anyone could show me around." She said "Ok but first who are you and what are you?" I said "My name is Aaron Vento and I am a human. Who are you if I may ask?" Even though I already knew who she was I didn't what her to become scared or anything by the fact that I already knew who she was. She then said "My name is Rainbow Dash nice to meet you Aaron, and I would be happy to give you a tour of Ponyville." After showing me Sugar Cube Corner, Twilight's Library, Sweet Apple Acres, Carousal Boutique, Fluttershy's cottage, Town Hall and a few other places I then said "Thank you and I hope to see you again Rainbow Dash." She then said" Yeah I hope to see you again too for you seem pretty cool to be around Aaron."

After a few month of hanging out I finally got the nerves up to ask her to be my girlfriend. On the night I asked her I took her to our favorite spot to hang out I finally manage to ask her if she would be my girlfriend. She thought about it and while she was I was feeling myself turn pale from fear before she finally said "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. and if I wasn't already sitting down I swear I would have fallen over from such shock. I then looked at her and said "Wow, my life just got 20% cooler." She then looked at me and giggled a little before I returned the kiss making here blush a little.

At that moment I thought life was awesome and could only get better, but boy was I wrong. Life for me was nothing but smooth sailing for the first month after I asked her to be my girlfriend, I still had to return the agency for a few hours every week to give my report on Discord and weapon training to make sure I didn't lose my edge. Then thing took a turn for the worse for the agency would sometimes call on my for other tasks when I had the day planned to be spent with Rainbow Dash causing me to have to come up with lies about why I had to cancel our plans for that day which in turn was putting a strain on our relationship. So one day I finally decided enough was enough I was tired of having to lie to her and tell her the truth and if that wasn't enough I would show her. When I left the agency I made sure to leave behind the watch that the agency gave me so they could contact me. I then went into Ponyville to look for her and when I finally found her I told her that I was a secret agent and the reason I had to cancel so many of our dates was because the agency would call me in at the last-minute saying that they would need me for something. After I was finished she look at me with a very angry look on her face and said " You expect me to believe that, I mean how stupid do you think I am." Rainbow please calm down I know it is hard to believe and that is why I am going to break the biggest rule the agency has ever had." I said. "Oh and what rule is that?" she said in a very angry tone. " I am going to take you and show you the agency, that is if you will let me." I said. She looked at me and thought about it for a moment before saying " Fine but for your sake you best be telling me the truth, for if you are lying to me we are through." I looked at her and said "Ok." We then left and headed for the agency. Once we had arrived inside the agency I said " Now do you believe me?" Before she had a chance to say anything I herd Derpy yell " Agent Vento what in the name of Princess Celestia is she doing here?" As she made her way over and pointed at Rainbow Dash. I then said "Ah Derpy I am glad you are here now I can finally get this started." Both she and Rainbow gave me a confused look before she said "Get what started?" I paid her no attention as I looked into Rainbow's eyes and said "Rainbow I want to let you know that I love you more than life its self and that why I am saying I am willing to leave the agency if you will marry me." As I pulled out a small box and opened it inside was a beautiful 24k ring with 6 different colored gems one to match each color of her mane attached to a beautiful gold chain. Everyone in the agency beside Derpy that heard stop and went "Aww." She then glared at the in a way that told them to get back to work. I then said "So what do you say Rainbow?" She looked at me and said "What else can I say but yes I will." I then looked at Derpy and said "Derpy like I said I am leaving the agency it has been a wonderful time working here but I am now going to take on my next big assignment." I then to Rainbow Dash by the hoof and left the agency.

Three months later I was getting my measurement at the Carousal Boutique for my tuxedo that I was going to wear for my wedding next week. After Rarity finished getting my measurement I looked at her and said "So how much am I looking at?" She said "Don't worry about it for it not everyday one of my friends get married you know." I looked at her then reached in my backpack that I kept my bits and other things in and grabbed 10 bits and handed it to her and said " Rarity I can take advantage of your generous spirit so here at least take this." I then left the shop before she had the chance to say or do anything.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes and let out a yawn as I looked at the calender and saw that the big day had finally come. I then got out of my bed and took a shower then got dressed and headed for Carousal Boutique to pick up my tuxedo. After I got my tuxedo I went over to Sugar Cube Corner to hang out with Pinkie Pie and pull a few harmless pranks on unexpecting ponies. Later that evening I was standing in the field outside of Ponyville where the wedding was taking place. Princess Celestia was the one who was going to tie the not for us Twilight and the rest of the main 6 were the bride's maids, while spike was the ring-bearer and Applebloom Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were the flower girls . I then looked out into the pews and spotted Derpy and a few of the other ponies from the agency. It was nice to see that Derpy wasn't still upset at me for leaving the agency. The wedding was about to start any second now. I then heard Fluttershy's birds sing here comes the bride as I watch Applebloom Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo skip down the aisle leaving behind a trail of flower, Rainbow Dash then shortly appeared behind them in a rainbow-colored wedding dress with a faint rainbow-colored veil hanged on the back of her head and started walking down the aisle. When she finally arrived at the altar we looked deeply into each others eyes before Princess Celestia said "Mares and gentlecolts we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Aaron Vento and Rainbow Dash." She then looked at me and said "Do you Aaron take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health?" I said "I do." She then looked at Rainbow Dash and said "Do you Rainbow Dash take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health?" Rainbow Dash said "I do." Princess Celestia then said "By the power invested in me I now prononce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." As soon as we heard that we planted a kiss on each others lips for a good minute or two before we broke apart for air. Everypony then started stomping their hooves as loudly as possible while Pinkie Pie was crying uncontrollably. We then made our way over to the waiting carriage. Twilight then opened the carriage with her magic letting Rainbow followed by me. As we sat down I asked "Are you ready?" She said " Almost." As she grabbed the bookey of flower and through it out the carriage to the group of waiting mares. Rarity then pushed herself threw the group of mares shouting " IT'S MINE." She was about to grab the bookey before a purple glow grew around it causing her to miss the bookey. "Oh no you are not getting this one you have already gotten one from my brother's wedding. Let somepony else get it for a change." Twilight said before handing it to one of the other mares.

With that we were now being pulled away in our carriage on our way to Manehatten for the honeymoon where we were staying in one of the fanciest buildings the city had to offer. After arriving I had made a big mistake for instead of taking the elevator to our sweet I decided I would care her up the stairs of the 20 story building not knowing our room was on the top floor, but never the less I picked her up and began caring her up the stairs to our room. Once we had finally arrived at our room my face was bright red and I was slightly winded, but on the inside I was doing a victory dance for I had done what I set out to do. Upon entering our room I hung a sign on the door that said "Do not disturb." We then got out of our wedding outfits and packed them away and I got out my pajama and went over to the bed and waited for Rainbow to get out of the shower before I went and took mine. When we got done with our shower we then got into bed and had some _adult fun_ before finally going to bed.

A week later we came back from our honey moon and went to town hall to sell our two homes to buy the one we currently live in. Then 11 months later we in the hospital for Rainbow was about to give birth to our two kids. After several hours of blood curdling screams the only sound you could hear was the two babies crying. Rainbow was exhausted but before she passed out she looked over at me and said "Lets agree not have any more kids ok." I said "Ok." with my ears still ringing from her screams of pain.

**The Present Day**

After finishing telling the story Jackson looked up at me and said "Wow you must really love mom to have just up and walk out on the agency." I then looked down at him and said "Yes I do more than life itself. That is why it would kill me if something bad happened to her or the two of you, Miricale then came up to me and said "Well I for one find it rather adorable dad." I looked at her and said "Thank you, and I hope you two will each find somepony who make you feel that way." Miricale smiled at me and said "Thanks dad I hope I find somepony too." While Jackson went and said "Eww no thank you for I am going to stay single forever." I looked down at him and said "You never know what life has planned for you son." When we arrived back at the house I saw the front door left wide open. I then carefully entered the after telling Miricale and Jackson to be on guard. After looking around at the completely destroyed house I soon put together the facts that a fight had taken place, the only thing I couldn't figure out is who would pick a fight and why? But I knew one way I could find out for I had installed cameras threw out the house not long after Rainbow had been kidnapped by the agency and had them all linked to a tv I had hooked up in the basement. So I went downstairs to review the films and saw an all to fimilary draconequus burst his way in the house and had a fight with my wife before finally kidnapping her and leaving the place in the mess I found it in. I then came back up stairs and said " Kids we are going back to the agency for I need to suit up to take down a certain draconequus." We then left the house after I locked it up and headed back to the agency.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back At the Agency**

When we arrived back at the agency we were greeted by Derpy who said "Agent Vento what brings you back so soon?" I looked at her and said "No time to explain I need to know everything you know about Discord." She gave me a confused look and said "Why what happened?" I then said "Lets just say he took something important from me and I want it back and leave it at that," She then said "All we know is that he lives in a castle he built just outside of Ponyville on your way to Canterlot. But can you please tell me what is so important to you that he took?" I looked at her with hate filled eyes "He took my wife." I hissed. Before I headed over to the weapons room with Miricale and Jackson following saying "And we are going to help kick dumb old Discord's flank." I turned around and said "No you two are staying right here where it is safe plus I got a special assignment for the two of you." They looked at me rather depressed that they wouldn't get to help me take down Discord, but looked at me and said "Ok dad we will stay here, what is it that you want us to do?" Both knowing that I was in no mood for an argument. I then said "I want you the two of you to stay here and get started on your training and be ready to defend the agency for if I fail he will more than likely come here to try and destroy the agency and we can't let that happen." Still sounding depressed they said "Ok dad we will do as you said." Noticing they still were depressed I said "Hey I know this assignment sound rather lame and all but believe me when I say it is far more exciting then my first 3 years worth of assignments put together, for my assignments were always the same get 3 dozens muffins in each flavor for Derpy every week." When we all looked at her she said "What? Can I help it if I love muffins? Plus your father isn't the only one here who was given that assignment for it traditional that during an agent's training to preform that task it's a test to see how loyal they are to the agency. If you don't believe me ask any agent what they were assigned to do during their training." I then look back at Miricale and Jackson and said "Can I count on the two of you?" Sounding a little less depressed they said "Ok dad you can count on us." I then said "I'll tell you what how about when I come back I will fill you in on every little detail so that way it will feel like you were there yourself. How does that sound? They said "We would like that. But what if you don't come back, what if he kills you?" I then said "Hey this is the greatest secret agent who ever lived you are talking about, the odds of that happening are one in a million." Even though I knew my odds were really one out three of actual winning the fight with the spirt of chaos and disharmony I didn't want them to worry about me. I then left for the castle.

**Discord's Castle**

Upon entering the castle ground I was not a bit surprised to see all the chaos that ran wildly about there was a chocolate river that ran along the path to a waterfall, but upon closer examination I saw that the river and waterfall were of course flowing in backward. There were also trees with cotton candy for leaves and flower bushes with lollipops for flowers. When I entered the castle their thousand upon thousands of doors on the walls of all different kinds form the middle age to the present from screen door to barn door pretty much you name it was there, some of the doors were even placed above another door. In the middle of the room sat Discord on his chaotic looking throne. I then gave an angry look at Discord before I yelled "Discord where is my wife you monster?" He acted like what I had said hurt him before saying "I wouldn't worry about her after all she has her friends and the princesses to keep her company." I was so angry that not only had he kidnapped my wife but our friends and the princesses that I took out my field knife and threw it as hard as I could at him only realizing the mistake when it was too late for Discord only yawned and snapped his fingers making the knife stop and change directions so that it was coming at me before it had a chance to even make it half way to him. As soon as I saw the knife coming I ducked causing it to barely miss me before it got stuck in the wall of the castle between two stones. I then looked at then knife and said "Man why can't I ever hit my target with this stupid thing." I then started to run toward Discord and as I was he was snapping his fingers trying to use his chaotic powers on me and after the fifth failed attempt he said "Why isn't my powers work on you it works on everypony else?" I said "Here is the thing Discord I am not a pony I am a human." Now only a few feet away. He then said no matter I can defeat a weakling like you without my powers." I now even more enraged said" Why the buck does everypony think I am weak? I am going to kick your ass! I then grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room having him slammed against the wall leaving a crack in it as he slid down the the ground. I then said "How is that for a weakling?" Once I got up to him I grabbed him in a choke hold and then said "Tell me where they are or so help me I will end you here and now." While struggling to breath he said "They are behind the iron door with the triangle doorknob. I said "Guess what, I lied" and snapped his neck. I then went over to the iron door with the triangle doorknob and opened it to find Rainbow and her friends along with the princesses behind prison bars. I ran over to were the key was hang on the wall and went and freed everypony. Once everypony was free I started getting asked a bunch of questions from the main six except of course Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash for they already knew. Princess Celestia, princess Luna and princess Cadence didn't have any question for they were the ones who funded the agency.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to personally say Congratulations on making it this far in the story I know it has been a crazy messed up ride but we still got a ways to go before we reach the end how far even I am not to sure so don't bother asking me ok please don't. Chapter 5 will be up the moment it is finished ok add the story to your favorites if you like it so I actually know people like it please and thank you.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Agency**

When I came back to the agency I went and saw Miricale and Jackson practicing hoof to hoof combat with Derpy supervising. I then manged to sneak over to were they where and went and watched them practice in hiding. About 15 minutes later Miricale had managed to pin Jackson on the mat ending the match. I then came out of my hiding spot clapping my hands and said "Very good Miricale and Jackson don't feel bad from what I saw you put up a good fight I couldn't be more proud of the two of you." Miricale blushed and said "How long have you been watching us?" I said "Oh about 15 minutes." Jackson got up off the mat and said "You really think I put up a good fight dad?" I gave him a serious look and said "Jackson do I have any reason to lie to you?" He thought about it for a second and said "No I guess you don't dad."I then said "Come here you to and give your old man a hug." After we had our group hug I told them all about Discord's castle and the fight we had. I also said "Derpy, kids I got another surprise for you it seem that Rainbow Dash wants to join the agency too so what do you all have to say to that?" Derpy said "Ah what the hell we can always use the extra help around here." I then looked at the kids and said "So what do you two think?" Jackson said "Of course we want mom to join don't we sis." Miricale then nodded her head in agreement. I said "So it is settled then we are going to become the first family of spies then."

**5 Years Later at the Crystal Empire**

Me, Rainbow Dash, Miricale and Jackson were on our way to the Crystal Empire to meet princess Cadence and Shining Armor so they can fill us in on the problem going on. When we arrived at the Crytal Empire Train Station we were greeted by the crystal guards and they took us to the Crystal Castle where princess Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting to see us. When we saw them we bowed and said "Your highness." Princess Cadence then said "I am so glad you all were able to make it on such short notice." I then lifted my head and said "So what seems to be the problem?" She then said "It seems that a threat has been made on the Crystal Empire and all who lives in it." I said "Do we know who made the threat?" Shining Armor said "It was King Sombra." I was shocked when I heard it was him who made the threat. I then said "How is that even possible I thought that when the Crystal Heart was returned it destroyed what ever was left of him?" Shining Armor then said "We thought so too but this note here say other wise." As he showed me the note I took it and read it out load saying "I will come back for my empire." After I finished reading it I said "What do you want us to do then princess?" She said "I was hoping you would know." I said "Sorry princess but we are trained on how to deal with the living not spirits. I mean I guess we could do a check on the empire and a few miles out to see if we find anything strange if you like." She said "I would like that very much thank you Agent Vento." I then turned to my family and said "Rainbow you got the North-eastern area, Miricale you got the North-western area, Jackson you got the South-eastern area, while I got the South-western area. We will meet back here in an hour and half .

When we all returned later back at the castle princess Cadence looked at everyone and said "Did any of you find anything?" I said "No we didn't, sorry princess. But if you like when we get back to the agency I can tell Derpy and she can decide what to do from there." Princess Cadence said "Thank you I would greatly appreciate that Agent Vento." With that we left the castle to go back to the agency.

**At the Agency**

When we got back to the agency I went and found Derpy and told her what was going on at the Crystal Empire. She then said "Thank you Agent Vento, I will send some agents out that way to stay there in case anything goes wrong for we lost the Crystal Empire to him once already and we can't afford to lose it again to him." With that said she the said we were free to go back to Ponyville.

**5 Months Later**

We were on our way to Manehattan to deal with another strange case of events in my new family sized helicopter that the agency had just finished building yesterday. On the way there I was lost in my thoughts about all these strange events that were happening like a spaghetti tornado in Fillydelphia and a cola storm in Las Pegasus just to name a few and now we were on our way to deal with chocolate filled cotton candy clouds. Rainbow saw me thinking and said "Everything alright honey? I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Huh of yeah just thinking." She then said "Let me guess about all these strange events right." I said "Yeah, I mean none of this makes any sense for the only one capable of doing is Discord but I killed him I mean even you saw his lifeless body yourself." She said "I have been thinking the same thing myself." I then put the helicopter on autopilot and said "I am going to go confirm something with the agency and left for the back of the helicopter were the radio was at. When I came back from talking with the agency I sat back down in my seat and took control over the helicopter. Rainbow then said "So what did you find out?" I looked at her and said "What I feared is right." She gave me a confused look before saying "And that would be what exactly?" I then looked at her and said "Discord is alive." "What how is that possible?" She said her eyes shot wided open at the what she just heard. I said "I don't know how all I do know is that when the agency went to remove his body it was gone. They said they thought some wild animal might have gotten to it first but that is just it Fluttershy told me that there are no animals found in that area for all that chaos scared them off."

When we arrived at Manehatten I said "Rainbow you and Miricale gather up the storm clouds and bring them to the center of the city while Jackson you make sure everpony is safe after that is all done radio me and I will meet you in the center of the city for the next step." Jackson then said "What are you going to do dad?" I said "Me I am going hunting." I then set off to look for Discord. After an hour and a half later I was in one of the many alleys looking for Discord when I heard my wife over the radio say "Ok honey we are ready for you how was your hunt?" I picked up the radio and said "No good and I am on my way." When I finally reached them I took out a long thing of rope from my backpack and handed one end to Rainbow then said "Take this end and tie it to the cloud after that me and Jackson will pull it down to the ground then we can start the final part of the plan." When we had the cloud brought down to the ground I got a megaphone out of the backpack and yelled "Free chocolate filled cotton candy." It didn't take long before we had just about every little filly and colt in Manehatten running to get as much of the chocolate filled cotton candy as possible. I then looked at my family and said "You better go get some before it is all gone." They all said "No thanks were good." With that we went back to the agency to let Derpy know it was another successful mission.

**That Night Ponyville**

I was in the bed with Rainbow Dash sound asleep when I had a dream that I was in the Everfree Forest but was in a part that I have never seen before when I heard Discord say "I am coming for you and your family." I looked around and said "Show yourself coward."I then started to run around to try and find the source of his voice. I then found myself being woken up by Rainbow and she said "Honey what is wrong?" I said "It was Discord he came to me in my dream and told me he was coming for us and the kids. Now call me crazy but I think we should go check on the kids to make sure they are ok." She said "Ok I will wait for you down stairs while you get dressed" I said "Ok." Then I quickly threw on some clothes not caring if they matched or not. After we had locked up the house we went to Miricale's house for she lived the closest to us. I knocked on her door that shortly opened to a not to happy Miricale. She said "What the hay is wrong with the two of you it is the middle of the night." I said "I know and I am sorry but this is important." She said "What is it?" I said "Discord told me in a dream that he is coming to get us." She looked at me for a moment before saying "Does Jackson know about this?" I said "No we where on our way to his house next." Me and Rainbow left to head over to Sweet Apple Achers for he was married to Apple Bloom and they had a little house over on the east orchard. When we arrived we saw the front door wide open and the house a complete wreck. We then entered the house and the only sound we could hear was 3 month old Apple Seed crying in his crib, I then found a note on the floor that said "2 down 3 to go and if you want to find me look under your nose." We then took the note and Apple Seed back to Miricale's house to let her know what happened to Jackson and Apple Bloom.

When we got back to Miricale's house we told her what we saw she was silent at first before saying "I guess you, me, and mom are the other 3. But what I don't understand is what he means by look under your nose." I shook my head and said "I don't know either but tomorrow we will go and let the agency know what is happening so we can get a search party started."


	6. Announcement

Dear readers,

I am sorry for no updates lately it is due to the fact that my laptop had died on me and prior to that had a serious case of writers block but thanks to the help of the extremely talented frontdoor6 I am making slow progress but please check out his stories I will not be able to update until I get a new laptop but I will never give up on my story but as always stay pony my friends.


End file.
